Sapphire Class
Bulletin Board= *9/27/13: Registration is now open. Those interested should head to the class head's wall and inquire there. |-|Members= *Class/Granblue Division Head: Xeamnz *Granblue Division Members: *Aqua Force Division Head: Metrona *Aqua Force Division Members: *Lyris1064 *Renji2711 *ReverseX *Bermuda Triangle Division Head: RedMageStatscowski *Bermuda Triangle Division Members: |-|Diplomacy= *Topaz = Allies *Ruby = Hostile *Amethyst = Allied with Hostile *Emerald = Allied with Hostile *Diamond = Neutral Granblue=So, ya want to find buried treasure? Ya wanna sail the seven seas? Ya want to pillage and loot? Or...do you wish to command an undead legion to destroy your enemies? Either way, this is the page for the Granblue Class, a clan primarily known for its pirates and its undead warriors. My names Xeamnz, Im the captain of this ship. However, one little known fact about pirates is that their ships were actually often democratic in nature - the captain in most cases only had any authority during times of battle, outside of battle his authority was the same as any other crewman. When it comes to fights and to recruitment (pirates get most of their recruits off the battle field), I shall lead you for now, but for everything else, its up to a vote among members - what the majority of the crew say, we shall do as one. Also, should anyone else prove themselves more worthy then me to be captain....well, I will go into more detail on that later. Contents 1 Recruitment 2 Rules 3 Crew of Neptune's Madness 4 Announcements from the Captain 5 News 6 Comments Recruitment Challenge either a captain or a ranking member of the crew to a fight and gain their approval to become a member of the crew. There is only one rule for joining the class of Granblue. 1. There are no rules. If you can figure out what that means, then you are worthy to be a member of this crew. Also, when you join you will be assigned a ship - at the moment there is only one ship(Neptune's Madness), once we get more people a second captain will be named, and we can have more ships Rules There are only two rules for members of this class 1. Respect the crew. 2. Respect the ship (aka your deck and clan). Crew of Neptune's Madness Xeamnz (captain) Ravenxyz (ABS) Announcements from the Captain Sometime soon I will post lessons for GB - they will be in a blog form. I will also soon post a ranking system of sorts, you will see more details when i get that up. News 9/20 - Xeamnz founded the ship, Neptune's Madness. 9/25 - Ravenxyz joined the crew of Neptune's Madness. |-|Aqua Force= Mastering the Disciplinary Force and the Uniting Force of the Mighty Aqua Force. tumblr_mer76aNknv1rkyuibo1_500.jpg|Maelstrom, Welcomes you Screenshot_2012-12-16-00-36-03-1.png|And his fellow Aqua Force recruits Welcome you as well 1185498_589544924435122_1303859651_n.jpg|We, Are Aqua Force's Soldiers 1.png Leon_2.png 3.png Aqua.Force.600.1585328.jpg|Do not disappoint your fellow Aqua Force Cadets TetraDrive.jpg|The Tetra Drive Team Holds The Sacred Name of Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra Drive Dragon. Maelstrom.jpg|The Maelstrom Team Holds The Mighty Name of Blue Storm Dragon, Malestrom. Last Card Revonn.jpg|The Last Card Team Holds The Proud Name of our trump card, Last Card, Revonn. Cobalt Wave Dragon.jpg|The Cobalt Team Holds the Powerful Name of Cobalt Wave Dragon. Genovious.jpg|The Ripple Team Holds The Unifying Name of Thundering Ripple, Genovious. Hydro Hurricane Dragon.jpg|The Hurricane Team Holds The Terrifying name of Hydro Hurricane Dragon. Navalgazer Dragon.jpg|The Gazer Team Holds The Surviving Name of Navalgazer Dragon. Trans-Core.jpg|The All Mighty Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon Brings us Strength. If you wish to join, you must pass the exams by: Demonstrating knowledge of the clan during the Exam. Staying in the game for longer than 9 turns against the class head or class a approved class member (Metrona/ReverseX). Win using Aqua Force Trial Deck (Both Players use the Aqua Force Trial Deck). Secret Condition. We Are All Family Whether a Cadet or a Soldier, No One Will be Left Behind Good Luck to All Who Wish to Join, and Remember : "Discipline is Power" News: With JUCHEN hardly being around, I, Metrona, have become the head of Aqua Force, I Talked to Xros and he said it was ok for me to become the head, so here I am the new head of the Army of Aqua Force |-|Bermuda Triangle= Let the battlefield be your stage. Let music pave the path to victory. ---- News 21/10/2013 Things have been quiet lately, way too quiet. Nobody is joining any class, very few still play for CP and even our Granblue leader has left the academy. I will stay for a little longer, but if things go on as it is at the moment, Sapphire Class will be merely Aqua Force. '-Red Mage' 29/09/2013 With the changes to the classes, we have merged with Granblue and Aqua Force for one big class. Continue to have fun with the other clans. I have forwarded all the news to this new class page. Also, a call out for MaelstromS. You have been inactive, can you confirm if you wish to enter this class. '-Red Mage' 25/09/2013 There's always news, but not every news is good. I played my round at the class rep event, my game was against Xeamnz' Granblue deck. I could not find a single grade 3 until I have 20 cards left in my deck, not even drawn as damage. Being stuck on grade 2 for the entire match, the outcome was decided. It was still a fun match though, looking forward to playing again in the future. But seriously... 9 out of 49 in the deck are grade 3s, and I didn't get any in the entire game... talk about unlucky! '-Red Mage' 23/09/2013 Greetings all, and welcome MaelstromS to the class. Don't forget to get your free trial deck . Just a reminder that, strictly speaking, you don't have to win to prove your skill with the Bermuda Triangle clan. The cards are fickle, and it's all too common to go from a big lead winning position to a defeat by double critical. Most importantly, have fun when cardfighting. '-Red Mage' 19/09/2013 Welcome all to the stage. As the appointed head of this class, I welcome you to join in as a member of the Bermuda Triangle clan. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and most of all, have fun. That's what Bermuda Triangle is all about. The only requirement I ask of you is the ability to know when to return which units into your hand for the best result, because that is the winning image of a Bermuda Triangle deck. Here is a trial deck to get you started! -'Red Mage' Category:Class